Juste une question d'amour'
by Lifhtrasir
Summary: 'Et tu veux que je leurs dise quoi '


\- T'as pas le droit de me rejeter t'entends ! T'ENTENDS !

\- Tu crois que j'allais revenir la bouche en cœur et te dire ''Vas-y, baise moi comme une chienne !'' ? C'est mal me connaître !

\- Parle pas comme ça putain !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as rien à me dire, j'ai changé entre temps... J'ai eu des bien meilleurs coups...

\- Ah ouais ? Alors t'as dut en sucer des queues ? Sale tafiole !

\- Me traite pas comme ça enculé !

\- Pourtant, t'aime ça, puis-ce-que tu as changé !

Ils s'étaient séparés. Remis ensembles. Puis à nouveaux séparés.

C'était jamais la joie entre eux. Toujours un truc de travers, un geste déplacé, une insulte.

Pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Trop.

Leurs ruptures pouvaient durer des mois. Mais à chaque fois, l'un des deux revenait, et ils se sautaient dessus. Littéralement. A en faire briser les carreaux.

C'était Zoro qui revenait le premier. Souvent. Trop souvent à son goût.

Sanji ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Jamais.

Même lors de leur premier rendez-vous et de leur première fois. C'est Zoro qui avait tout organisé.

\- J'en peux plus de tes crises ! Tu le comprends ça !

\- Je le comprends très bien...

\- Alors pourquoi t'es partit ? Encore ?

\- Zoro, je sais pas comment le dire à mes parents, s'il l'apprennent je suis mort...

\- Non, tu seras pas mort, tu seras avec moi !

\- Non, tu seras pas avec moi, toi tu seras déjà loin, avec un autres... Sans doute... Putain, pourquoi il faut que j'aime les mecs... Pourquoi il faut que je t'aime TOI !

C'était la première fois que Sanji lui disait ''je t'aime''. Sauf lors de leurs ébats. Mais c'est dans un autre contexte.

Ils ne se le disaient jamais, ne se montaient jamais ensembles, ne sortaient jamais ensembles.

Ils se cachaient.

Les parents de Sanji n'acceptaient pas la différence. Imaginer leurs fils dans les bras d'un homme leurs étaient inimaginable.

Les interdits sont si attirants, surtout lorsqu'il s'appelle Zoro.

Pour lui justement, c'était simple. Il n'avait pas de parents, problème réglé.

\- Sanji, écoutes moi...

\- Pourquoi t'es autant patient ?

\- Peut-être parce que ton cul est le meilleur de la ville !

\- Je suis sérieux Zoro !

\- Je sais... Bon assis toi, tu veux parler, on va parler !

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi il n'acceptent pas, je suis leur fils bordel ! Je suis sortis de la chatte de ma mère, putain ! Je viens des couilles de mon père ! JE SUIS LEUR PD DE FILS !

\- Sanji, regarde moi... Regarde moi, merde !

\- Quoi, tu veux me gifler ? Tu veux me frapper ? Ah non, tu veux me sauter peut-être, tu t'en fiche toi, tant que tu peux tirer ton coup et te vider les couilles régulièrement ! Tu t'en fiches toi que je ne peux plus mettre un pied chez moi sans avoir honte, hein, tu t'en fiches !

\- Déjà, je veux pas te gifler. Je veux pas te frapper non plus. Et je veux encore moins te sauter.

\- Alors tu veux quoi Zoro ? Tu veux quoi ? En plus, j'aime pas pleurer devant toi...

\- Je veux juste te faire l'amour Sanji. Normalement.

Zoro c'était approché. En pour lui le premier pas, encore.

Il l'avait embrassé, comme à la fin de chaque discussion. Et comme à la fin de chaque discussion, Zoro l'avait déshabillé, l'avait allongé sur son lit.

Il l'avait pénétré lentement, comme à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que Sanji lui dise d'arrêter de le traiter comme un pucelle. Comme à chaque fois finalement.

Alors il c'était lâché. Il l'avait fait hurler, à pleins poumons, jusqu'à l'aube.

Heureusement, le syndic est sympa.

Il faisait si chaud dans cette chambre. Zoro avait fini par juste mettre un matelas à même le sol a cause des sommiers brisés qui en disaient long sur leurs soirées.

\- Alors... T'apprécis?

\- Ta... Ta gueule et fais ça... Bien !

\- Et tu crois... Que je fais quoi ?

\- Tu parles !

Demain, Zoro se retrouvera seul. Un mot sur la table. Comme à chaque fois.

 _''Suis partis chez mes parents. Soirée discussion. Tu baises mal..._

 _Je te hais. Sanji''_

Zoro eut un sourire.

On toque à la porte, on ouvre, on se regarde, on laisse entrer et on se tait.


End file.
